Sakuya Hirose
Sakuya Hirose (nee Goto) (Born June 19, 1994) is a female Japanese professional wrestler who is best known for her time as a part of Joshi Extreme Takeover and her short stint in Elite Answers Wrestling. She is currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where she works for their developmental territory of Omega Wrestling Tomorrow under the name Sakuya Hirose Early Life Sakuya was born into the prestigious Goto Family as the youngest of two daughters. Her father Daisuke runs a fishing company in Okinawa alongside her mother Aika. She is, of course, the younger sister of Odyssey star Azumi Goto. She previously was a gymnast during her school time but gave up on the sport to begin her wrestling training. Professional Wrestling Career: Joshi Extreme Takeover ''' Debut until Temporary Retirement (December 2013 - June 2015) Sakuya would enter JET on January of 2013 under the recommendation of her older sister. Unlike Azumi, she would begin her training in JET. Goto would train at the famous JET Saikyo-Pro Wres Dojo for 4 months and stay there as a young girl. Rather than making a debut as a young girl, Goto was sent to Mexico for further training. She would return to Japan in February of 2015 and debut alongside her older sister Azumi and best friend Mei Nakahara as The Outsiders. A face faction with the intent of fighting off a heel trio. In her first match back, Goto and Nakahara would capture the JET Tag Titles under their team name of Skyland Paradise or SkyPara for short. The two of them would drop the titles soon themselves. In June of 2015, Goto's career was unknowingly cut short as she would suffer a career ending injury that would cause her to enter temporary retirement. The Comeback from retirement (October 2017 - January 2018) In September of 2017, Goto would return to JET at their special Okinawa Budokan show to the surprise of many saying that she wanted to return to professional wrestling after two years of being retired. In October at RISE GP 2017 finals, Sakuya teamed with best friend Mei Nakahara as SkyPara were together for the first time in almost two years. Goto at the event unveiled her new Pirate like persona to much love. The following month SkyPara challenged KAGUYA and Hanako Kai for the JET Tag Titles and were successful, getting the duo their second reign as champ. After two successful defenses, Skyland Paradise would drop the belts in December. It was then announced that Sakuya would be taking her first trip to the American wrestling scene and joining her older sister, Azumi and senpai Stephanie Matsuda in America. Sakuya would soon her last appearance for JET so far in January of 2018 losing to her best friend Mei Nakahara in the first and only singles bout. '''Elite Answers Wrestling (January 2018 - May 2018) TBA whenever I have time! - Azumi Omega Wrestling Alliance (May 2018 - present) OWT (May 2018 - Present) After asking for her EAW release, Sakuya signed a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance and began working for Omega Wrestling Tomorrow. Personal Life: In May of 2016, Sakuya married a sailor by the name of Hideyuki Hirose as the two of them were introduced to one another by Sakuya's father. Currently, outside of professional wrestling, Sakuya owns a beauty parlor called Yonabaru Heaven that she founded during her initial retirement. In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** Avast!! (Diving Elbow) ** Final Suplex (Bridging Dragon Suplex) * Signature Moves: ** Setouchi Curve (Springboard Forearm Smash) ** Anchor Drop (Running Double Foot Stomp) ** Heaven's Flash Kick (Superkick) - Adopted from Azumi Goto ** Fubukirana (Springboard Reverse Frankensteiner) * Nicknames: ** Front Pacific Voyager ** Sky Dragon * Entrance Theme: ** "Accentier" by Eir Aoi Championships and Accomplishments: * Joshi Extreme Takeover ** JET Tag Team Championship (2 times w/ Mei Nakahara) * Sakura Shoujo Stampede ** Angels of Sakura Championship (1 time, inaugural w/ Mei Nakahara) Category:OWT Wrestlers Category:OWT Goddesses Category:OWT Category:Japanese Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994